I'm Here
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Takes place after the end of "unleashed". What happens when Isaac comes and asks Scott for a favor?


**Hi! So this is my first Scisaac fic and also my first Teen wolf as well. It's also the first time I've written in a couple of months. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

"Come in. mom," uttered Scott, who was just finishing up the last bit of his homework. He heard the door open softly begin him and turned to find out what it was that his mother wanted. Instead, he was met with the sight of a tall boy with curly locks. Isaac's hair hung over his face as water dripped down the length of his body. His now see-through white shirt was plastered to him, outlining the defined muscles of his torso. With a defeated look on his face, he mumbled, "I...I was wondering if I could...uh… ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, whatever you need," replied Scott, surprised not only at the sudden appearance of the drenched boy, but also of the quick flutter of his heart.

"Derek kicked me out and..." Isaac paused, seeing the Scott's questioning look. A quick look flashed across his face, a look that showed horror beyond belief. Scott's heart screamed at the mere sight of the broken boy in front of him.

"Isaac, what the hell happened to you?" inquired Scott. His worry was clear as he quickly rose from his seat and began to make his way toward Isaac. He stopped when he saw boy shiver, reminding Scott that Isaac was soaking wet from his journey through the roaring storm. Immediately, he rushed to the bathroom a grabbed two thick towels. He then wrapped them around Isaac and waited for his response.

"Like I said, Derek kicked me out," he repeated with he hoped was a steady voice, "Hey, do you have any clothes I can borrow."

"Isaac, it's clearly a lot more than that and don't try to change the subject," said Scott, although he was already moving to the dresser to fish out some clothes for the boy. As he dug through he found a pair of sweats that were always a bit large on him and the biggest t-shirt, which unfortunately wasn't that big.

"He threw a glass at me," he choked out suddenly. His breath became quicker and tears began to prick his eyes. "Derek threw a glass at me just like _he_ did." He collapsed on the floor his head in his hands, openly sobbing. Scott rushed dropping the clothes in his hand. He wrapped his arms around Isaac as he tried to console him. The wet boy shook in his arms as he released the cold, animalistic cries.

"Shhh," he whispered," it's fine. You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here. I'm here." Isaac turned his head to look at the man holding him. His beautiful blue eyes shone with tears, his face only inches away from Scott's. Scott breathed heavily as he noticed the short distance between them. Within seconds Isaacs's lips crashed into his.

This kiss was rough and passionate. Isaac took control as his mouth dominated. As he climbed on top of him, he bit down on Scott's lower lip and then moved to his neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive spot right underneath his jaw line. Scott moaned loudly and Isaac silenced him by covering his lips with his own.

The boys stood up and slowly moved over to the bed, Isaac slightly carrying Scott. As the kissing grew even more passionate and Scott reached down to the hem of Isaac's shirt with his hands slowly inching up the boy's stomach, the door opened once again and Melissa McCall walked in

"Scott!" she shrieked as she looked upon the boys in the very compromising position. Scott hastened to untangle himself from Isaac, awkwardly moving limbs this way and that.  
"Mom, Isaac needed a place to stay tonight," he sputtered, his mind grasping for some reasonable explanation for what his mom had walked in.

"I can see that," she said, exasperated, "just make he has everything he needs." Mrs. McCall then gave a little smack on Scott's arm as he smirked smugly at the statement. "You know that's not what I mean," she scolded and then left. As the door closed, Scott felt strong arms wrap around him as Isaac pulled him back to the bed and back under the sheets

**I hope you liked that. If you did let me know and review, I would like to hear you thoughts. Maybe there's something you spotted that could improve my writing, let me know! I'll be open for requests soon, but not yet. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
